Everlasting
by Baka Kyoko-Chan
Summary: SasorixHinata. hiatus.
1. The parting

**Kyoko**: This is my new story. And I'm actually pretty proud of this. This was inspired by Naruto Shippuden episode twenty-one.

**Disclaimer:** Sasori is not a puppet, he's an actual human. But still the puppet master.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Hime, when will I see you again?" a kind and silky voice asked, he sounded worried, anxious and maybe even loving.

"I don't know Sasori-kun.." said the princess, her voice soft and sad.

"Hime…" the voice of Sasori called softly.

"Sasori-kun?" her voice now more loving but still held the sadness.

"I don't want you to go..." he whined, almost sounding like a begging child.

"I have too Sasori-kun. I've been gone for two months, they must think I'm dead by now..." she said quietly, now reaching out for his hand.

He grabbed hold of her soft fragile hand and held it close to his face, savoring the feeling, adoring her touch.

"But hime…. Just let them think your dead, just stay here with me… I'll protect you from anything.. hime.."

"Sasori-kun I want to stay.. I really do. But I have a duty to my village... a promise to keep." said the princess.

"Will you keep another promise then hime?" he asked, just before placing a kiss upon her hand.

"Yes, of course." she replied, blushing at his display of affection.

"Promise me that you'll never forget me, you'll never stop loving me and that I'll see you again someday." he said, closer to her now, staring straight into her lavender eyes.

"Sasori-kun I promise."

"Seal it with a kiss?" he asked, just mere inches away from her face.

She nodded her head gently and smiled at him. His lips brushed against her own for a mere second before he deeply kissed her and she kissed him back plunging herself into the kiss, adoring his soft lips, adoring his touch, adoring him. After a minute or so he bit her lower lip lightly and flickered his tongue across her lips, asking for her permission to enter. She parted her lips slowly and as soon as there was enough room his hot tongue entered her equally hot mouth, exploring and savoring the taste.

And all too soon this kiss was broken and their lips parted.

"Hyuuga Hinata, I love you."

"Akasuna no Sasori, I love you as well."

Sasori leaned over to the Hyuuga again and kissed her once more, though this time the kiss was much softer and sweeter.

"Sasori-kun, if you keep kissing me I'll never be able to go." She teased, reaching out a hand to stroke his reddish hair.

"That's the idea my love." He replied, winking at her and kissing her again.

"Nice try, but you know I have to go." She said to him, her hand now trailing down his cheek, down his neck and to his chest.

"Hime, just one more night, stay one last night, sleep next to me one more time, please Hime, please." He begged, pulling her into a sweet embrace, holding her close and not wanting to let go.

"Sasori-kun, I've waited to long as it is… but for you one more night I can do."

Hinata wrapped her arms around him as well, pressing her face into the crook of his neck.

And suddenly the Akatsuki member picked his lover up and carried her off to the bed, normally she would protest but seeing as this was their last night together she really didn't want to, she didn't want to leave but she had to.

Sasori lifted up the sheets and set her on the bed as gently as possible, as he climbed in himself he pulled the sheets over them, he wrapped his arms lovingly and protectively around her, he put a leg over her own and she pressed her lips to his forehead.

"You're everything to me Hime." he said, staring into her lavender orbs.

"You're my heart Sasori-kun, my whole heart." She pressed her lips against his forehead again and started the stroking of his reddish hair once more.

Wishing the time with each other would never end the two slowly drifted off to a sleep filled with images of the other and when he opened his eyes, she was gone.

"Hinata-hime…"

------------------------------------------

**Kyoko: **I've never done this in any of my other stories but I have invited some guests to speak down here with me. Please welcome the stars of this story.

**Sasori:** I want more fun with Hinata-hime!!!

**Kyoko:** You can't even say hi to everyone before you start being demanding?

**Sasori: **No, I want more hime!

-Hinata walks in-

**Hinata: **Hello all, the Author-sama would love reviews, no flames please, but honest opinions.

**Kyoko:** Arigatou Hinata-chan. Like she said please review... And Hinata-chan & I will leave before Sasori-san starts getting demanding again. Tootles.


	2. Life without you

**Kyoko:** Well, I worked on this all day, though not as good as the first chapter I found it satisfying. I hope you enjoy it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"That was over three years ago." Hinata said, as she sat up on her bed, rubbing her tired eyes and reminiscing over her sweet dream.

"But it feels like only yesterday, Sasori-kun…" she sighed softly and slipped out of bed.

The indigo-haired girl wandered over to her shower and got in. She moaned as pleasantly hot water pored down on her curvaceous body. She grabbed her pale blue wash cloth and squirted body wash on, rubbing it in; she then cleansed herself with it. As she rinsed off the soap from the wash cloth she lathered cherry scented shampoo into her dark long locks, after she was completely soap and shampoo free she stepped out of her shower and wrapped a towel around her frame.

After she was as dry as she could be she hung her towel up and began to dress. As an eighteen year-old she no longer wore her large bulky jacket but now a thin sort-of tight black shirt with short sleeves, another dark-navy blue shirt that cut off a few inches below her breasts and continued with fishnet, slightly tight black ninja pants the clung gently to her legs, black shinobi shoes, and black gloves. The clothes fit her curves very nicely, went well her long deep-indigo locks and her light lavender eyes made it perfect.

With her clothes on she went closer to the mirror in the bathroom and started to brush each and every tangle away from her hair, seeing that her hair was decent enough she sat the brush down and walked out of the bathroom.

She walked out of her room, only to be greeted by her five years younger sister.

"Good morning Hanabi-chan." said the older, smiling kindly.

"Morning Hinata." replied Hanabi, "Well, I have to get to a mission so see ya." And with those last words Hanabi had left.

This was a typical morning. Hanabi was never very friendly with Hinata but she was never very rude either. Hinata didn't mind the lack of sisterly love, as long as Hanabi didn't hate her or anything Hinata would be just fine.

As she made her way to the rather large kitchen she was almost instantly greeted by two maids.

"Hinata-sama, what can we get you for breakfast?" they asked simultaneously.

"Just some fresh fruit, buttered toast and hot tea please." Replied the heiress sweetly as she went straight through the kitchen to the dining room.

She sat down and waited, her mind ended up going to the dream she had, it made her smile but it also made her sigh.

'_Akasuna no Sasori… I miss you dearly.'_

She brought a hand subconsciously to her lips and touched them with her finger tips, remembering his sweet passionate kisses, for someone who was usually seen as an evil sadist Sasori was rather loving.

Three years had past since she had last seen him and she still thought of the puppet master constantly, every once in a while he would even fill her dreams, but the only news she had heard of him was when he and his partner Deidara had kidnapped the Kazekage Gaara and subtracted the demon from him, though what Sasori had done would be considered wrong, Hinata didn't blame him, he was after all doing his job and now Gaara was free of the demon Shukaku.

Hinata was so deep in thought that she had hardly noticed that her breakfast and tea was placed before her. Her lavender optics were now staring into the green liquid but not really seeing it there, she tried picturing his eyes, she tried remembering what it was like to have his lips on hers, the feeling of security when his arms were wrapped around her, the butterflies she got when he held her hand, the exhilarating feeling of freedom when they had trained together and the amazing pleasure she got when his hot tongue explored her mouth…

"Hinata."

The love-sick girl snapped out of her thoughts and whipped her head up to see her stern fathering towering over her, she smiled softly and asked him what he wanted with the utmost politeness.

"Yes Otou-sama?"

"I was told by one of the maids that the Hokage wants you."

And with those words he departed the dining room leaving Hinata to dream about Sasori again. But instead she went to her meal, picking up the buttered toast and taking a small bite, she sat it down and started on a sliced up apple.

With the food finished she started drinking her hot tea, she downed it within seconds, suddenly feeling the need to hurry, she was now curious about what that often drunk blonde Hokage wanted.

She took her dishes to the kitchen and put them in the sink gently, she would then go down the hall, to the front door and out of it, starting on her way to the Hokages office.

On her way she met up with her team, team eight, they always walked together, besides being on the same team the three of them were the best of friends, always training together, eating together and just hanging out. Kiba and Shino besides Sasori were extremely important to her, they were her world, and Sasori was her heart.

She smiled contently as Kiba chattered about a mission he went on with his older sister and Shino a mission that he want on with his father. It was a good feeling, knowing that her best friends were happy; they were after all the two boys that cheered her up without knowing when she had left Sasori.

* * *

Now at the Hokages office she was alone. Kiba and Shino had to leave to do other things, perhaps they were training or maybe going on a different mission, though she hated being alone she was use to solo missions. She entered the blonde's office and took in the rather messy room.

Books and paper work alike were scattered everywhere throughout the room. Sake bottles also littered the floor and desk. If the office looked like this she wondered what the Hokage would look like, dare she look? She dares. Hinata raised her lavender eyes from the ground and looked at the Hokage. She looked extremely stressed and irritable. A sake bottle hung loosely in the older woman's left hand and her right hand was changing pages of what seemed to be a mission data book.

"Tsunade-sama you wanted to see me?" she asked softly, mustering up a polite smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasori:** I thought that I was going to get more Hinata action?

**Kyoko:** Shut it puppet boy. You'll get more one on one time with Hinata-chan soon enough.

**Hinata: **Kyoko-sama would love some awesome and honest reviews. Maybe even a few ideas, she likes to experiment before posting her chapters.

**Kyoko:** Thanks Hina-chan. Bye.


	3. His choice

**Kyoko:** Whoozah! Another chapter. Anyway, I like this chapter, it turned out okay, it's short but it's okay. Read and Review please!

-----------------------------------------------------

He stared at stone walls surrounding him, though it seemed he wasn't really looking at them or maybe he was trying to picture something else there, trying to picture her there. It had been three years since he had last seen the love of his life, he missed her greatly, though no one else in the Akatsuki organization would ever know this, not even his partner Deidara.

Sasori tapped his fingers on the small wooden table beside where he sat on his bed impatiently. He by now was glaring at the stone wall as if trying to bore a hole into it, he was tired of waiting for her to come, and he wanted to see her now. He had been a good boy and didn't fallow her, he had been patient with waiting for her, he was angry but he didn't blame her. Hinata must have her reasons.

"_Sasori-kun I want to stay.. I really do. But I have a duty to my village... a promise to keep." _

Her words ran through his head as if it had just happened yesterday, he remembered so clearly, their last night together. Sasori knew that she would come once she fulfilled her duty and promise, but could he last that long?

"_Akasuna no Sasori, I love you as well."_

"Hinata…" he murmured softly, bringing a hand to his lips, and then brushing his fingertips across his forehead that she would so often kiss. He almost smiled at the thought of her showing up right now, flinging herself into his arms and then kissing him, but Sasori didn't smile upon petty daydreams he wanted the real thing. He wanted her, right now, embracing him, holding his hand, stroking his hair, kissing his forehead, kissing his lips…

"_You're my heart Sasori-kun, my whole heart."_

"And you mine Hinata-hime."

Sasori was now up off the bed and pacing in his room as sudden ideas of seeing her filled his mind, plans to go to Konoha and take her back swam through his mind, plans to see that amazing smile of hers, to look into her soft lavender eyes, to be with her…

"That's it, I can't take it anymore, I've waited three long years, she knows I hate waiting. I'm going to see her now."

Sasoris mind was made, set. And once his mind was made he didn't change it.

He went over to the small wooden table he was tapping just moments before and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, he began writing.

_Deidara, I'm going on a bit of an errand._

_-Sasori_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Kyoko:** -currently shoving Sasori out of the room- Well, here is the next chapter. Now I have to go. Bye.


	4. Her decision

**Kyoko: **This chapter took me forever to write. It's not what I wanted but it's still okay. So I hope you enjoy it, read and review please.

-----------------------------------------------------

Deidara stared at the note on Sasori's table with a slight frown.

_Deidara, I'm going on a bit of an errand._

_-Sasori_

The blonde wondered where his Akatsuki partner had gone to, a bit of an errand?

"What kind of errand? Un." asked the blonde to no one in particular, he would then shrug, not exactly caring much, just simply curious.

Deidara then left his danna's room; he would have to go tell the Leader that Sasori would be unable to attend the meeting, Leader would be angry.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama you wanted to see me?" she asked softly, mustering up a polite smile. 

Tsunade, the blonde Hokage looked up from her data book and smiled slightly at the young Hyuuga.

"Yes Hinata. I have a simple mission for you."

Hinata nodded her head softly and waited for the Hokage to explain.

"Hinata, there is a rumor that an Akatsuki member is heading towards Konoha, and is currently taking refuge in one of the small towns nearby and I want you an your Anbu team to investigate, do not attack unless you are attacked first." The blonde explained seriously.

Hyuuga Hinata nearly froze at the word 'Akatsuki' It was almost like a taboo word for the young heiress. Any and every time someone said it she almost immediately became a _different_ person. Like someone who had lost a piece of their heart, like someone who went through tremendous pain, like someone who had cried countless nights. But she wasn't a different person because she was that person, only she was better at hiding everything when that word was never spoken, when he was never mentioned. She tried to avoid information and missions that had to do with the Akatsuki, because she didn't want hear something like 'Sasori is dead' to put it bluntly. And yet she craved, she longed for information and missions that had to do with that organization because she needed to know how he was doing; she needed something that would connect her with him.

Eyes wide and mouth open Hinata could barely choke out an answer, she breathed deeply in attempt to calm her shaking body.

"D-do you know which Akatsuki member Tsunade-sama?" she asked her voice barely above a faint whisper.

"No, I do not know, that is one reason why we would like your Anbu team to investigate." Replied the amber-eyed medic nin.

"Oh I see." answered Hinata quietly, biting her lower lip.

"We also do not know why the Akatsuki member would be near Konoha. We can guess that it's because of Naruto but we're not sure."

Hinata nodded her head slightly, her mind swirling with thoughts of Sasori.

"So, Hinata, do you accept the mission?" asked the blonde, her eyes looking at Hinata as if trying to bore an answer out her.

Afer thinking about it for a very long and suspenseful moment the Hyuuga replied.

"I accept." She murmured softly.

"Then get your team together, you leave tomorrow."

* * *

Hinata waited at one of the various Konoha gates for her team. She was early, early because she was unable to get much sleep that night, early because she was anxious and feeling uncertain. 

Why? Because there was a chance that this person could be the one that she was longing to see.

_Akasuna no Sasori._

Today, the eighteen-year old wore her Anbu attire. It was simple but appealing. The pants were tight and black they went all the way down her legs and cut off at her ankles, she wore a dark blue almost black tank top and over that a white Anbu jacket with short sleeves that had red liquid like patterns dancing across the bottom half of it, black gloves that climbed all the way up her arm that cut off just above her elbows, dark blue shinobi shoes and she also wore a white Anbu mask that took the shape of a wolfs face with the same liquid like patterns that the jacket has. It kept her noticeable lavender eyes as well as her identity hidden and with that her dark-indigo hair was pulled back into a loose pony-tail much like her older cousin Neji's.

By now the girl was pacing, this waiting seemed like forever to her, why couldn't they be early like her?

But finally the two she had been waiting for arrived, their Anbu attire much like her own minus the red patterns and replace the long gloves with short ones.

"Oi Captain, we're here." said the one who had a very large white dog running next to him.

"Your late." replied Hinata, her voice hard and cold.

"We are?" asked the one who had spoken earlier.

"I was under the impression that we were just on time Captain." Replied the one had kept quiet up till now.

Hinatas expression softened though you couldn't tell under the mask, she felt guilty for being so rude but she couldn't help it, she was just hours away from an Akatsuki member who could be Sasori.

"I'm sorry boys. I'm just a little tired, that's all." her voice still hard but not so much cold.

"It's alright captain." replied the one without the dog.

"Right, ready Akamaru?"

The large dog barked in response.

"Okay team, you know the mission. We investigate, nothing more unless we're attacked first."

"Understood." Both boys replied in unison.

With nothing left to say the Anbu team headed out.

_Sasori, wait for me, just a little bit longer._

_---------------------------------------------------_

**Sasori:** Still no Hina action?

**Kyoko:** Oh hush you, You'll get some time with Hinata-chan in no time. So just do me a favor and shut up till then.

-Hinata walks in just as Sasori was about to retort-

**Hinata:** Kyoko-sama would love some kind reviews. A few ideas wouldn't hurt either and as always honest opinions.

**Kyoko:** Thank you Hinata-chan. Now let's go before Sasori-kun breaks out of that duct tape and chains, ne?


	5. Waiting finished, I see you

**Kyoko:** So after hours of procrastinating, literally squealing at pictures of Gaara and Sasuke, and reading somewhat dirty fanfics, I decided to finally finish this chapter and post it. Enjoy it, read it, and then kindly review. Thank you loves.

-----------------------------------------------

Sasori sat in a quaint little tea shop in the small town where he was waiting, his plan was simply perfect, show himself in his Akatsuki robes for a brief moment and then who ever saw him would go tell Konoha and then Konoha would send some ninja too investigate. He had hoped that the Hokage would send Hinata, it was wishful thinking but why not? It couldn't hurt. He had heard that she became an Anbu member, but if the drunkard didn't send Hinata he would simply kill one of the investigative nin and transform into that nin and then sneak into Konoha, simply perfect, granted he could get into Konoha without this hassle but he knew that rumors of an Akatsuki member near Konoha would definitely bring thoughts of him to his princesses head and he absolutely loved the idea of her thinking about him.

Sasori tapped his fingers to the table he sat at, drumming a little annoying rhythm, which caused people to give him disapproving glances which caused him to give them menacing glares, which then caused them to look away, clearly frightened. Sasori really was quite the impatient person, and his hime always made him wait, she really was the only person he would ever wait for, yes Hyuuga Hinata was that important, that precious. Any other person that made him wait would have to answer to his death bringers aka his deadly oh so artistic puppets.

Sasori sighed; honestly it doesn't take that long to get to this small town, so hurry it up.

* * *

The Anbu members stopped in a dark alley way in the town that was said to have an Akatsuki member in it, shadows loomed over them as their Capatin went through several simple plans in her head, she paced the alley way, seeming to not be able to think, but how could she think of plans when the love of her life could be just a few miles or even feet away from her, she sighed and shook her head, trying to rid herself of the puppet master long enough to tell them her team the plan. 

"Kiba. Shino." She addressed them with a soft yet stern voice.

"Yes Captain?" they replied, turning their Anbu masked heads towards the only female.

"Kiba, go get us disguises, we can't possibly walk around the city in Anbu uniforms, that would cause suspicion. Shino, scout out the area for a brief moment, Akamaru will stay here with me as he his a large dog and people will take notice of him." she said to them as she idly leaned against the cool stone wall of the alley, "Also Kiba, maybe you should transform Akamaru into a cat or something." She added as an after thought.

"Hai." was the only word that came from her teams mouths as in puffs of smoke, they disappeared.

Hinata absentmindedly petted the white dog on his head as she waited, feeling quite uneasy and rather nervous.

_Sasori-kun, are you here? Are you waiting? Sasori…_

In Hinata's perspective it could have been hours, the waiting she did until her team came back. Shino's report was short and boring, obviously saying that so far there was nothing odd about the town, so far. Kiba brought them each some clothes like requested and they all turned their backs on each other so they could change.

"Hmm, you did well this time Kiba." stated Hinata as she looked herself over.

She was wearing a short pale green yukata that cut off a few inches above her knees, a golden petal-like pattern danced its way from her upper right shoulder all the way down to the bottom, creating a lovely looking rain of golden petals. The sash around her waist that kept it in place was also golden with pale green tips. The outfit complimented her figure quite nicely. To finish it off Hinata undid the loose ponytail that held her long dark indigo locks together and put her hair half up, two deep brown chopsticks holding her hair in place instead of the hair tie.

"Yeah, I do think I did a good job this time." replied Kiba, grinning as he turned around, flaunting his new attire.

The Inuzuka wore a casual black mens yukata, though it was simple it looked fairly good on the brown haired boy. Shino's outfit was much the same only his was a shade of deep olive green.

"Well boys, now that we're ready, let's split up and investigate…"

"Hai Capatin."

Another puff of smoke. Gone. Alone.

Hinata put on a somewhat determined face and then stepped out of the dark alley into the gleaming sun.

_Sasori-kun, I'm coming._

_

* * *

_The red-headed Akatsuki member was now wandering the streets of the smallish town aimlessly, he got bored at the tea shop and decided to explore, though their really wasn't much to explore or look at for that matter, nothing was artistic, nothing was beautiful, nothing deserved his attention what so ever. In fact, he kind of wanted to see this dull town go up in flames, and then maybe he'd find the town lovely to some extent. 

Until his eyes found themselves gazing at a beautifully familiar girl, an extravagantly pretty girl, realization hit him, his heart seemed to be pounding within his chest, a longing sensation burst through his body.

_Hinata-hime…_

---------------------------------------

Yukata informal summer kimono.

If you don't know what hime means you should get smacked. Just kidding, of course...

Now, I shall update whenever, I have some ideas for the next chapter but I remain undecided. If you my dears know of any other wonderful HinaSaso stories please inform me of them. I would love to read them. Now begone and review.

And before I forget, thank you oh so very much for the kind reviews, they do wonders to my small ego. :)

One more thing, didn't you just adore how boring this chapter was? Sorry if I disappointed you, I tend to do that.


	6. Reunited

If you knew Akasuna no Sasori then you would probably know that he is an evil, sadist puppet master who doesn't give a damn about other human life, you'd also know that he absolutely hates waiting and making others wait, but there was someone he met three long years ago that changed him, there was one person whose life meant everything to him, there was one person who he would always wait for, her name? Hyuuga Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata, a girl who captivated him the moment he laid eyes on her, he found her completely intriguing and beautiful. There was no one else like her. She was kind, caring, soft, loving and compassionate. He was evil, cruel, cold, sadistic and impassive. They were utter and complete opposites, and yet like the saying goes, they attracted. They fell in love but due to who they were they couldn't be together and she even ended up leaving but not because she wanted too but because she had too, but somehow she was back, only a few feet away from, maybe they were meant to be after all.

Sasori could have smiled, no he could have jumped up in the air and done a dance he was so happy. Come to think of it, when was the last time he was happy? It was most likely when she was still with him at the Akatsuki base but Sasori was not the kind of person who displayed his emotions in public or even in private for that matter.

He watched her pass him without even noticing him, he frowned somewhat but then again the street was rather crowded. So he decided to fallow her and lucky for him she was going to the part of town that was completely empty do to reconstruction.

She walked casually but with good grace and ease, in Sasori's dull brown eyes it was almost like dancing movement, fluid and lovely. He smiled slightly with anticipation, soon the two would be out of eyesight and he could reveal himself, Akatsuki cloak and all.

* * *

Hinata knew very well that this part of town was empty but she would investigate the city thoroughly, you never know where S-class criminals could be hiding, anywhere and everywhere or you know right behind you. Hinata laughed timidly at her little thought but that's when her spine tingled and her ninja instinct kicked in as she turned around swiftly and she saw just the person she was in this town for… an Akatsuki member.

Sasori had his head bowed, his cloak draped around him and a straw hat covering his hair and face, slowly in complete suspense he raised his head and as he did so he pulled off the hat and tossed it to the dusty ground. Dull brown eyes met pale lavender ones and a small smile graced the mans features as he took one step forward.

Hinata's lavender hues widened in pure and utter shock, she couldn't believe it, this was the moment she had been waiting for, for three long year. Right here, right before her was the man she loved more then anything in the world…

"Akasuna no Sasori…"

"Hyuuga Hinata…"

So many emotions were playing on Hinatas face at this moment, happiness, love, longing, joy, surprise, shock… She didn't know how to respond, but her body didn't wait for her orders, tears welled up in her eyes and her knees gave way but the ground never came, the hard ground never made impact with her because she was now in the strong arms of Sasori.

"You were always so emotional." he teased, as he snuggled his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her beautiful scent, "and…" he continued raising his head to look into her eyes, "You made me wait for an eternity it seemed." he said to her, kissing her cheek softly.

"Sasori-kun…I'm sorry." she said to him, reaching up to wipe her tears only to be stopped by his hand, instead of her wiping her tears with her hands he wiped them away with his hot tongue.

Instantly, as if on cue Hinata turned crimson and Sasori smirked at her, aside though from the fact that he was smirking he look thoughtful, "How nice… You still blush the way I remember." he said as he recalled past times.

Hinata wanted to speak to him but no coherent words would come out of her mouth, she tried several times to say something but to no avail, Sasori merely looked amused at her attempt at conversation, not that he wanted to talk to her anyway...

"You seem unable to speak hime. Let see if I can help, hmm?" he said seductively while licking his slightly dry lips, he would then lean down in a what would be a long over due kiss.

After a few seconds Sasori pulled away slightly much to Hinatas dismay, "Hime, can you talk again?" he asked silkily, a look of hunger in his eyes, The Hyuuga in his arms only blushed and shook her head no, Sasori leaned down again and started working his lips expertly against hers but all to soon he pulled away again, "How bout now?" he asked, his breath tickling her crimson face. "N-no…" she muttered quietly, he smirked again and kissed her once more, only this time the kiss was much more passionate and deep, the two moved their lips against each others perfectly, after a few moments Sasori asked for entrance by nibbling tenderly on her bottom lip, Hinata happily complied to his request to invade her moist mouth. Sasori slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored hungrily until he found her own tongue and started brushing his against hers in a passionate dance.

But life has a way of interrupting peoples happiness, two male figured approached the kissing couple with astonishment. Sasori, immediately sensing the new presences pulled his mouth away from Hinatas and spun her around so her back is pressed against his stomach, his arms wrapped around her in a protective and possessive manner as he narrowed his eyes slightly and returned to his impassive demeanor.

"H-hinata-chan? N-no way!" one of the men exclaimed, clearly no one informed him that his best friend, team mate and captain was dating an S-class Akatsuki criminal who just so happened to be Sasori.

"Hinata-chan?" asked the other, sounding more controlled but obviously shocked.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun… I can explain…."

------------------------

**Kyoko: **Ah! I love cliff hangers :) Seriously, I do. hehehe..

So Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry that Sasori is out of character but then again this is his love with him so... would you act like a sadist if your lover was with you? No, I don't think so.

REVIEW!

p.s. I gave up at having characters talk down here with me, it's not my thing...


	7. Confessions and consequences

**Kyoko:** I'm terribly sorry for the extremely late update, I didn't mean to take so long. Anyway, here is your long over due chapter. Prepare for an emotional Kiba, a bad fight scene and a kind of corny ending. But with all that in there I still hope you like it! Read and review!

-----------------------------------------

Inuzuka Kiba stood there dumbfounded and utterly shocked, he didn't know how to react to the sight before him. Honestly, how would you react when you found out that your best friend, team mate and captain was making out with an S-Class criminal and a member of one of the most fearsome organizations the Akatsuki? No, no, this was too much for the Inuzuka so much in fact he was practically shaking with the new found rage that entered his body. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he took a step forward. Shino put an arm out in front of the Inuzuka as a warning to stop but Kiba merely brushed past the arm with indifference and glared at Sasori as he opened his mouth to speak, his two fang like teeth gleaming in the sun light.

"Step away from Hinata-chan…" he seethed viciously, taking another step forward.

Sasori watched Kiba with what would undoubtedly be amusement; even with his impassive scowling gaze amusement was ever present. Kiba of course noticed this and growled in response, his large white faithful companion by his side, a large growl erupted from the dog as well.

"I said step away from her!" he sneered through clenched teeth, his fists tight and shaking by his side.

Shino took a step forward and put a hand on the fuming Inuzuka's shoulder in attempt to comfort him, "Calm down Kiba." he said in his monotone voice but Kiba couldn't calm down, better yet he refused too, he slapped away Shino's hand and spun around to face his male team mate in blind fury and rage.

"How can you be so calm?!?!?" he shouted, his rage filled shaking increasing, "How can you just stand there and act like Hinata wasn't just kissing an S-class criminal??!?!!? Huh, Shino?!? Don't you even care!??!" he screamed, tears seeming to well up in his eyes but refusing to fall.

Just as Kiba was about to go off on Shino again a hand came face to face to his right cheek and a slapping sound echoed through the street. Kiba pressed his hand to his cheek in shock.

"Shut up Kiba." replied Shino with a bit more emotion then usual, "You think you're the only one baffled by this? You think you're the only one hurt, angered and sad by this? Do you think you're the only one who cares about Hinata?" he questioned, glaring through his black glasses, his arms beginning to shake some as well.

"I know…. I know.." he muttered weakly, "But, how can I just stay calm and do nothing?!!!" he shouted again as he whipped backed around to face the couple.

Shino sighed in understanding, "I know Kiba but we should let Hinata-chan explain….Hinata-chan?" Shino asked as he stared his blue-haired team mate straight in the eyes.

"Kiba…Shino… I'm sorry… This must be hard for you to understand…but what you saw… I.. love Sasori… and I have for quite some time now. He is everything to me." she said to them, smiling meekly.

"But Hinata, he's an Akatsuki member! He's the reason Gaara almost died!" replied Kiba, calmed down to an extent but still quite enraged.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun… please as my friends understand…" she pleaded as one of her timid hands found its way to one of Sasori's strong ones, "Sasori-kun might be an Akatsuki member… but he's not really like the rest of them… He's loving, kind and sweet to me.. he even saved my life when he could of so easily killed me!" elaborated the Anbu captain as she gently squeezed Sasori's hand.

"You two…" began Shino quietly as he gathered his thoughts, "you two met during that one mission three years ago, the one where you disappeared for two months, right Hinata?"

"Yes. We met during that time… When the three of us were separated by that monstrous explosion… I couldn't move, I could barely speak… Sasori-kun found me and he pitied me, he saved me… and somehow time flew by when I was with him and I eventually found myself in love with him... even though I very well knew that he was a member of the Akatsuki but I… couldn't help it.. Sasori-kun means so much to me.." she replied another meek smile forming on her lips.

"Very well Hinata-chan, I understand." answered Shino quietly.

Kiba turned around again and gaped at his Aburame team mate, he couldn't believe his ears and another outburst was about to appear until Shino spoke yet again.

"However, I cannot approve of the relationship, I cannot allow my team mate to date an S-class Akatsuki criminal and if you do not step away from him now and help us complete this mission then I will have to consider you a traitor of Konoha and take you in by force." stated Shino, his voice stern and void of any emotion.

Kiba staggered backyards, now he was truly astonished. He couldn't believe those words were coming from Shino's mouth but as much as he didn't want to admit it he knew that if Hinata didn't step away from that Akatsuki member then she would indeed be considered a traitor.

"She doesn't need your approval." came Sasori's voice, his pale brown eyes narrowed as his grip tightened around Hinata, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Shino-kun… Kiba-kun.. will you really consider me a traitor if I don't leave Sasori? Will you really fight me?" she asked her lavender hues pleading silently with them, a depth of sadness revealing itself.

Shino nodded solemnly whilst Kiba started shaking again. Kiba couldn't believe what was happening. After a few moments Kiba nodded his head grimly as Akamaru whimpered beside him.

"Very well." said Hinata sadly, she pulled away from Sasori and for a second her team thought she was going to go with them freely but they were soon mistaken when she got into her Jyuuken fighting stance, "I cannot and will not leave Sasori-kun for a second time, I'm sorry Kiba, Shino."

"I see Hinata-chan. We will not hold back. Kiba are you ready?" Shino got in his own fighting stance. Kiba hesitated at first but soon he as well was getting ready to fight.

Sasori glanced at the beautiful petite woman beside him and placed a hand on her shoulder in what might be a comforting action. Hinata turned her head to look at him and smiled weakly.

"Sasori-kun, no worries. I'll handle this alone. It shouldn't take long." she said to him, her lavender hues draining themselves of all emotion.

Suddenly in a great speed Hinata lunged forward towards both her friends, since the boys were close enough to each other she outstretched both palms and a jet of blue chakra emitted from them, aiming for the boy's stomachs. Kiba and Shino jumped backwards in attempt to dodge the attack but Hinata was far to quick, she disappeared in a speedy whirlwind and appeared behind them, another jet of blue chakra came for them and hit their backs.

Both boys let out grunts of pain and landed on their feet wobbly, Hinata stood just a few feet before them, readying another attack.

"You two can no longer use your chakra and your speed has been reduced, please stop fighting."

"No, we will not stop." replied Shino, reaching for a kunai.

Without another word Hinata performed the necessary hand seal for the Kage Bunshin no jutsu, wordlessly a clone appeared beside Hinata. They both began to speak.

"Did you know, you're in my zone." they stated as they activated their Byakugans and got back into the Hyuuga fighting stance.

Both Hinata's rushed forward simultaneously at their team mates, however before they could reach the boys Akamaru jumped forward to protect his comrades but the dog was quickly dealt with as two jets of green chakra pulsed forward and attacked his legs, making him unable to walk. Swiftly the Hinata's ran around the dog and lunged towards the boys, they attempted to get away but to no avail, the two Hinata's had already attacked.

"Two palms!"

"Four palms!"

"Eight palms!"

"Sixteen palms!"

"Thirty-two palms!"

And finally…

"Sixty-four palms!"

Each words and attack were done all at the same time be the two Hinata's. Every thing was accurate and precise. Kiba and Shino could no longer move.

Panting slightly, one Hinata disappeared in a poof of smoke whilst the other went back to Sasori's side. Tears threatened to leak from Hinata's lavender hues but she had to remain strong.

"Shino-kun, Kiba-kun… I'm sorry; it wasn't supposed to be like this. I love you two but this is now goodbye…" with that said, a gentle squeeze to Sasori's hand indicated that they could leave. Without a glance back the Akatsuki member and the Hyuuga heiress disappeared.

Kiba, Shino and Akamaru lay on the ground gingerly, storms raging within their hearts. How could this be? Why did Hinata choose that criminal over them, over Konoha? They couldn't truly understand it.

_Hinata-chan, why?..._

Unconsciousness over took them.

* * *

Hours later Hinata and Sasori rested on a large boulder overlooking an even larger forest. They sat close to each other, savoring the feeling of having their bodies so close once again. Sasori had on arm draped over Hinata's shoulders and one hand in her hands, her body shook with silent tears.

"Don't cry hime." he order softly, removing the arm from her shoulders and using his hand to lift up her chin, making teary lavender hues gaze into pale brown ones, "You did what you had too. In time, they will forgive you… and now… we're together again." his lips formed a small smile as he leaned closer to her.

"Yes, at least you're here." she smiled back and leaned towards him as well, tears streaming down her cheeks they would kiss as the sun fell to the ground behind them, stars replacing it in the sky.

-----------------------------------------

**Kyoko:** Next time I'll try not to take so long. Review please!


End file.
